Kopa's Story
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: My headcanon about Kopa. (WARNING: NOT MY BEST STORY!) R&R, of course. Rated K because Kopa nearly gets killed by Zira.
1. Chapter 1

Nala was officially pregnant. She walked out of the cave of Priderock to find her husband, Simba, who happened to be sitting on the edge of Priderock, staring out into the distance. Nala sat down next to him, chuckling. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Looking for danger," said Simba. "After all, you never know when danger could reach the Pridelands." There was a short, silent moment. "Simba," said Nala, her bright blue eyes gleaming, "I have some very exciting news for you." "What is it?" asked Simba, finally turning to his wife. "Simba... I'm pregnant!" said Nala, sounding happier than normal. "Really?!" said Simba, excited. "Yes, Simba," said Nala, the 2 headbutting in together. "We're going to be parents, and we'll have an heir to the throne." "I can't wait," said Simba. They nuzzled each other. "We should tell all the Pridelands," said Nala, smiling wider than ever, her blue eyes sparkling like jewels. "Right," said Simba. "We should let the land know there'll soon be an heir to either the Queen's throne or to my throne." Simba roared his mighty roar. It was loud enough to be heard all over the Pridelands. All the animals that lived in the Pridelands had gathered below the Priderock and stared up at their King and Queen. Even Rafiki had climbed down his baobab tree and came to listen to Simba and Nala's speech. Timon and Pumbaa also arrived. "Hello, Pridelanders," said Simba, just loud enough for all the Pridelanders to hear. "I have some very exciting news. My wife and your beloved Queen, Nala, is pregnant." Everybody immiediately broke out into cheer as the King and Queen of the Pridelands nuzzled eachother. "We, of course, don't know if it will be the heir to the my throne or the heir to Nala's throne, but, we hope the birth will be safe and less risky, and we also hope the presentation will be successfull, as well," said Simba, winking at Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa.

 **Months later...**

As Simba returned from hunting the kudu, he ran as fast as he could back to the Priderock. _"I sure hope she's ok,"_ he thought. He was running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. He tried to make himself believe a herd of elephants were chasing him to make him run faster but he was already getting tired, but he knew he couldn't slow down. Nala had been acting stranger than usual that day, groaning and moaning, complaining that, "the baby is kicking harder than ever", with Simba reassuring her that "it was ok and she was probably hungry". That was the reason he had hunted the kudu. He climbed up the giant rocks, climbed up the Priderock edge and ran as fast as he could inside the cave of the Priderock structure. "I came as fast as I could," panted Simba. But what he saw in front of him made him the most joyful he had been since he was a cub. He was so surprised he dropped his kudu corpse. Nala was curled up around a small newborn cub who looked exactly like Simba, but the tuft of fur at the end of his tail was brown instead of red. He had red eyes exactly like his father Simba and had some tufts of hair the same color as his fur, just like Simba when he was a cub. Nala licked the small cub clean as the newborn turned to face his father, smiling. "You-you gave birth already..." said Simba, just staring at his new son. "Yes," said Nala, chuckling. "And guess what- it's a boy. We have a little Prince of the Pridelands. He'll grow up to be a king and it's good that it's a boy, because if it were a girl then when she grew up we'd have to struggle looking for a king since there are very few males in our pride and we'd have to look for a completely stranger rogue lion for her to marry." "Great," said Simba, smiling. "What shall we name him?" "Hmm..." said Nala, thinking for a while. All of a sudden, her whole face lit up. "I've got it. How about Kopa? I've seen humans play with some strange rectangular pieces of leaves and I've heard them say 'kopa' sometimes while they do it. And, since it seems like a word only humans use, it would seem like a special name for Kopa. You know what I mean, Simba?" Simba thought about it, then said, "Hmm, I suppose I get your point." "We should get Rafiki to present him," said Nala. "You know, so everyone can get a glimpse of their future king." Simba nodded and walked outside of the cave, roaring as loud as he could. All the animals made their journey, including Rafiki. Rafiki climbed up the giant rocks and the cliff of Priderock. Simba hugged him. Rafiki walked inside the den. Nala licked Kopa's forehead one last time as the cub turned to face Rafiki. The old mandrill smiled and took one of the fruits off his staff and broke it apart and dipped his finger in the juice, spreading it onto Kopa's forehead. He took some dust and spread it out on his forehead to complete the blessing, and Kopa sneezed. Simba and Nala headbutted together. After that, Rafiki picked up Kopa, walked out of the cave and was now standing on the edge of the cliff. He raised Kopa in the air, causing all the animals who were watching from below to break out into enormous cheer. The baboons jumped up and down, clapping and hooting, as the zebras bucked up in the air, shaking their front hooves in the air making noises. Everyone else bowed down and the elephants trumpeted, raising their trunks in the air. Mufasa was smiling from above. Finally, when the presentation was over, all the animals left except for Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa. "That was such a great presentation," said Timon as he was on Pumbaa's back, climbing onto the Priderock. "Yeah, what's the name for the little guy?" asked Pumbaa. "Kopa," responded Simba.


	2. Chapter 2: Nala is Pregnant with Another

**This part of the story takes place when Kopa gets his brown tuft of fur on his head and is not a newborn anymore. He is a little bit older than cub Simba was in the movie The Lion King.**

Kopa and his mother Nala were together in the savannah, where the lionesses of the Pridelands bathed their cubs whenever they got dirty. Kopa was chasing after a red butterfly. He tried to pounce on it, but the butterfly had flown too high up in the sky. Kopa looked around for something else to do. When he saw his mother Nala's tail twitching, he immediately got an idea. He snuck up behind her, like a lioness stalking after a zebra. He immiediately pounced on her tail, softly nipping at it. Nala chuckled at her son. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Practising my hunting skills!" cheerfully responded Kopa. Nala silently giggled. "Why don't you practise with your father?" she said. "Right now, you need a _bath_." Kopa gulped. "Nuh-uh! No way you're ever gonna give me a-" But it was too late. Nala immediately scooped up her son by the scruff and licked him all over. "Moooom!" whined Kopa. He immediately got out of Nala's paws, smoothing his tuft of hair. "I'm not even dirty!" Nala chuckled. "Well, the Prince of the Pridelands needs to be extra-clean if he wants to be King when he grows up."

"Well, what if I don't _want_ to be King? What if I want to be a normal cub that doesn't have to deal with 'royalty issues'?" complained Kopa. "And you'll need to be clean if you want to impress a certain Princess," said Nala, winking. Kopa rolled his eyes. "Love is for babies! It doesn't even make sense. Most love stories contain a lion who falls in love with a random lioness and ultimately wants to marry her! They haven't even had a SECOND of knowing eachother better! How does _that_ make sense, mom? I don't wanna have a wife when I grow up!"

Nala sighed. "Oh, Kopa," the Queen said. "That's not how me and dad met. When we were a little bit younger than you-"

Kopa groaned. "AGAIN! You ALREADY told me the story of how you and dad met a HUNDRED times!"

Nala rolled her eyes. "I don't even think you listened the first time."

Kopa rolled his red eyes to the sky. He turned around. After a while, he finally spoke. "Ok, maybe I DIDN'T listen the first time. But it wasn't my fault! I was playing with a rock hyrax when you told the story the first time. You can say it again, though, if you want to."

Nala smiled warmly. "Okay, then. Well, when me and Simba were a few months younger than you, we were best friends till the end. Then, since your great-uncle Scar was greedy of getting the throne since he never got it because his older brother Mufasa was older, he killed your grandfather in a wildebeest stampede with the assistance of his 3 hyena friends he had ben with since he was a cub, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Scar faked Mufasa's death and made it so Simba died, and Scar became king. He was an awful king, though. The place was dry, the herbivores had eaten all of our grass and they all died due to the lack of plants, so all the lions couldn't eat. I was sent to find help and I found Simba as an adult, and we fell in love. We went back to the Pridelands and Simba battled Scar. Whoever won was the rightful ruler of the Pridelands. Well, Simba killed his uncle, and since he was the son of a King and we were in love, I married him and I became the Queen. And, of course, naturally, I gave birth to you."

Kopa thought about this for a minute or two. "You know what, that love story is...actually pretty interesting," said Kopa. Nala chuckled. "Well, Kopa, I have some news for you, in case you haven't noticed my big, plump belly." Kopa turned towards his mother. "What?" asked the small cub. Nala chuckled. "What? Haven't you noticed it? Anyways...I'm pregnant." It took only a moment for Kopa to let it all sink in. He burst into joy. "Seriously?! You're PREGNANT?! Wow, I hope it's a boy! Girls are disgusting!" Nala laughed. "Well, let's try and find out, shall we?"


End file.
